The Dance
by DJ-girly83
Summary: Kagome asked her friends to go to a dance. Guess who tags along...Kouga ohhhhh...i wonder what happens, will Inuyasha confess his love for Kagome or will she go with Kouga. COMPLETED R&R!
1. The Prologue

The Dance!  
Prologue  
  
It is Friday morning at the Higurashi Shrine, when all of a sudden,  
  
"MOM!!"  
  
"What is it Kagome?" asked her mother.  
  
"Where's my book bag? I'm going to be late for school!" Complained Kagome "grrrr.."  
  
"It's down here honey and why are you going to be late? It is only 7 am! School doesn't start for an hour." Asked Kagome's mother curiously.  
  
"Because I have to make up two tests and I want to get them done before school so I don't have to do them after school." She told her curious mother.  
  
"But why don't you do them after school? You will have more time to do them instead of an hour!" Another question asked making Kagome more late.  
  
"I have to go through the well and tell everyone that there is going to be a dance Saturday and I want them to come and I need to get ready for it also. 'In addition, I will be able to see Inuyasha right after school hehehe! Moreover, If I do not ask the gang then they will think I LIKE Inuyasha so I better ask them and plus Sango does not have to stay with Miroku.'  
  
"OK, just concentrate on the tests. Alright?"  
  
"I will Mom. Got to go bye!" And after that Kagome left her house and starts running to her school. 'I hope the gang comes, and Inuyasha.' Kagome thought. *sigh* 


	2. The Invitation And An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter One  
  
--In the Waring States Era-  
  
Inuyasha is waiting for Kagome with a sad look on his face.  
  
'When is Kagome coming?' thought a lonely hanyou.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"HEY INUYASHA!" Yelled an excited Kitsune-demon  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelling.  
  
Shippo just stopped in his tracks and tears are starting in his teal-blue  
eyes.*Sniff* I. just wanted. to know if. if. Kagome got here. yet."  
Suddenly Shippo started crying because Inuyasha hurt his feelings. "You  
don't have to be mean to me because you miss Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha gave Shippo a cold glare and after one sec Shippo starts to walk  
away then Inuyasha picked him up and threw him to the ground and then  
started pummeling Shippo on the head and suddenly is interrupted by a  
voice calling in the well.  
  
"Hey is anybody up there? I need help getting out!" Kagome just arrived  
and she heard some voices and yelled out. "Inuyasha if you are hurting  
Shippo again you're going to be sorry!"  
  
All of a sudden we see Shippo jumping in the well to meet Kagome and give  
her a big hug! "Kagome I m glad you're back I missed you sooo much it  
got REALLY boring, because you left me with Inuyasha. (A/N. awe!)  
  
I missed you too Shippo, Inuyasha could you help us out please." Kagome  
asked Inuyasha  
  
Once out of the well Inuyasha was happy to see her but doesn't show it  
instead he is going to be bastard.  
  
"Where were you wench?!" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I was at school for once, you know, seeing my friends, doing tests and  
homework!" Yelled Kagome getting annoyed and ready to say the "s" word.  
  
"OK, now what are you going to ask me?" Asked Inuyasha *I better not get  
her mad else she is going to "sit" me.*  
  
"I will tell you when we get to the village." Telling Inuyasha.  
  
"Why?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Because I need to ask Songo and Miroku the same thing, OK?" Getting  
annoyed again.  
  
"Heh."  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Hi Kagome." Came a very happy Songo.  
  
"Hi Lady Kagome" And a very happy Miroku.  
  
"How are you Kagome?" Asked Songo.  
  
"Good. How about you?" Asked Kagome  
  
"That's good. And I m doing fi.."  
  
Songo is cut short when Miroku came up and put his hand on her (you know  
where). Songo has a vein popping out and all we hear is a.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!" Yelled a very angry Sango.  
  
Everyone has sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"What do you want to ask us Kagome?" Asked a very impatient hanyou.  
  
"Well in my time there is going to be a dance and I want to guys to  
come." Kagome was a little nervous.  
  
"OK, I'll come." Coming from Songo. "I want to have some fun and you  
also told us about this dance thing and it sound fun besides killing  
demons."  
  
"Yeah I'll come too. Where ever Songo goes I go." Miroku said smiling  
sweetly.  
  
"How about you Inuyasha? Do you want to come?" Asked Kagome *Please say  
yes!*  
  
"Fine." Kagome had a smile across her face when he said fine. *now I  
might be able to dance with her!*  
  
"What about me!" Asked Shippo  
  
"Sorry Shippo only fourteen to twenty can come and you're eight.  
  
"But I want to come!" Shippo is going to start to cry but then.  
  
"Wait, Shippo you can come to my time and play with Sota how is that?"  
  
"OK!" Shippo got very excited to see Sota again  
  
*I knew that will get Shippo happy again.* "I' m glad you guys can come I  
will be back to pick you guys up Shippo want to come now?"  
  
"YEAH!!" Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder and ready to go.  
  
"Be back in an hour or two, and be ready." Kagome and Shippo are ready  
to jump in when.  
  
"Kagome!" Called a voice behind her. She knew who it belonged to before  
even turning to look. Kouga stood maybe five feet away with a surprised  
expression on his face. 


	3. Kouga is in Vited! and the gang needs ne...

Chapter Two  
  
"Kouga-kun!" Kagome didn't really seem too surprise to see Kouga instead she smiled and said. "Hi Kouga." Yelled Kagome.  
  
"What do you need to...?" Kouga is cut short when he saw Inuyasha standing next to Kagome.  
  
"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"I am going to ask him to the dance too, he needs to get away from this place for a night." Telling Inuyasha and Kagome is getting annoyed again and ready to say "sit" *I better not say sit or he won't come.*  
  
Suddenly Kouga ran up to Kagome and took her hands. This made Inuyasha MAD to the bone.  
  
"I will love to go to this dance thing with you Kagome and not let mutt here take you instead of me." Kouga said to Kagome and this made Inuyasha REALLY mad and he couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Kouga what did I tell you, don't touch her." It drove him angry to see Kouga speak to Kagome. It made him furious to see Kouga hold Kagome's hands in his and talk to her sweetly.  
  
"Does that mean you are not going to the dance then Inuyasha?" Asked Kouga with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"No I am going to the dance, why?" Asked Inuyasha  
  
"No reason really I just want to dance with my women, do you got a problem with that?" Kouga still has the smirk on his face and Inuyasha looks like he is ready to rip out Kouga's heart out!  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH, THE TWO OF YOU STOP NOW!!!!" Kagome had enough of this. "Now we are all going to my time now."  
  
"Why Kagome? I thought you said the dance is tomorrow night" asked Sango  
  
"Well we need to get you four some of my time's clothes and we better get going before the mall closes. OK?" Everyone looked at Kagome in dumb looks.  
  
"What?" Kagome was about to the well when she caught everyone giving her dump looks. Fake tears were coming into Kagome's eyes but Sango doesn't by it. "Well I guess you guys don't want to come."  
  
"No, Kagome, I will come." Said Sango in panic. *I don't want to stay with these three so I better go; besides I get to see what other kinds of clothes that are in Kagome's time, I can't.  
  
"OK. If any of you boys want to come you can, but you have to wear my time's clothes."  
  
And after that statement Kagome, Shippo, and Sango were about to though the well when the three boys were running towards them.  
  
"Wait for us!" All three said at the same time  
  
"Guess we will meet you guys on the other side." And after that statement Kagome, Shippo, and Songo jumped in.  
  
"Wait for me Kagome." Kouga jumped in then Inuyasha with his killer face and then Miroku. 


	4. The Mall, the Cloths, and the Dancing!

Chapter 3  
  
-- The Present Time --  
  
"Everyone, out of the well!" Kagome yelled. Everyone had entered the Bone- Eater's Well at the same time; Kouga dropped in beside the girl, blushing madly. Inuyasha was the first to get out, then Miroku with a red mark on his face (I bet you know why ^_^), then Kagome, with Shippo on her shoulder, then Sango, and Kouga just jumped up and landed softly on the ground. "OK, let's get going to the mall. I'll ask my mom to give you guys extra clothes before we go, so people won't look at you guys with scared expressions." Kagome went up the stairs, stopped, and looked out side to see if anyone was there. After the lookout, Kagome led her friends to her house and once there, Souta was there to greet him. Since Souta only got to see Shippo and Inuyasha, he had no idea who the people with his sister were. "Hey, Kagome, who are these other people with you?" asked Souta, a nervous expression spread on his face. "Well this is Miroku, he is a monk; Sango, she is a demon exterminator; and this is Kouga, he is a wolf demon. Miroku, Sango, and Kouga meet my little brother Souta, my mom, and grandpa," said Kagome with a bright smile on her face. "Nice to meet you three," said Mrs. Higurashi. "I'm glad Kagome has nice friends with her." "Nice to meet you too," replied Sango, nodding her head. "Like wise," Miroku agreed, looking over Kagome's mother with the most innocent of expressions. "Same," grunted Kouga, seeing where 'his' woman got her looks. "Now since we all met, Mom, could you lend these three some modern garb?" Kagome asked, finished with the introductions. "We kind of need to go shopping for clothes and I was hoping that you could take us to the mall."  
  
"I'd love to. I have to go there anyway to pick up some things," her mother murmured, happy to help with her daughter and her feudal friends.  
"Thank you, Mom."  
  
-- Few Minutes Later --  
  
Everyone had t-shirts and pants on; Inuyasha had a red and black cap to cover his doggy ears. And Kouga's tail was hiding in his pants. "OK, Mom, we're ready to go!" Kagome yelled. "Alright!" her mother called in return.  
  
-- 20 Minutes later --  
  
"Welcome guys to the MALL!" Kagome and the gang just walked in the mall. "WOW!" said all four at the same time in awe of the huge shopping center. "Ugh, there are so many smells," whined Inuyasha, a hand clutching over his sensitive dog nose. "Then go to our time then Inuyasha!" said Kouga with a wide smile. "I'll be glad to watch over Kagome. "Ah, no, I think I can handle it," replied Inuyasha with a growl, quickly taking his hand from his nose. "Guys, please behave, OK?!" Kagome pleaded. "Kagome!" called a new voice. "Huh?" Kagome turned around and saw Danya sitting at a table drinking a soda. (A/N. If you were wondering who Danya is she is me. Some of my friends might me in here.) "Kagome, who is that?" asked Sango curiously. "That's Danya; she just moved here with her mother a few weeks ago," the girl replied to her feudal friend. "And I asked her if she can help us find you guys some clothes to wear. I called her while the rest of you were changing." Danya ran over to Kagome and her friends. "So who are your friends Kagome?" asked the new arrival, grinning. "Oh, this is Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, and Miroku; and guys, this is Danya." Miroku took this chance and took Danya's hands, which she got an extremely annoyed look over her face. "Excuse me, Lady Danya, could you do the honors of having my first baby?" the perverted monk asked, his eyes begging. "Ah, what is the answer that I am thinking of.?" Danya's eyebrow shot up as she feigned thought. "Oh, yeah, NO!!!" After that, the girl grasped Miroku's hands and threw him on the ground. The group stood there, sweat drops and, to say at least, shocked expressions. "She's good," Sango murmured, looking quite impressed. "You guys ready?" Danya inquired, not seeming at all phased. "Yep," was the collective reply. Kagome, Sango, and Danya were in the lead with the three boys in tow. Kagome and Danya led them to a store called Debs. "I guess we will start here, is that alright Danya?" The time traveling girl turned to her friend, tilting her head in question. "Why are you asking me for? You chose it. I am just here to help your friends find clothes for the dance. Ok, this is what we will do: I will take Miroku and Sango, and you take Inuyasha and Kouga. Since this is a big store, we'll have to split up. And no arguments!" Danya finished, with an expression ready to kill with the right provocation. "That's fine with me," the wolf demon agreed, his grin spreading wider. "OKKKK." was all she said in reply. "Let's get to work. You three go that way, and we will go this way. See you three in two hours." She held up her index and middle fingers for emphasis before her, along with Sango and Miroku took off to the right, leaving Kagome and her entourage to the left.  
  
-- One Hour Later --  
  
Kagome was looking through assorted clothes while Inuyasha looked at jeans and Kouga was left to check out T-shirts. "Boys, I'm going to try these clothes on. I'll be right back." Kagome began walking to an employee where the dressing room was. "Kagome, can I come?" asked Kouga. "No, I will be changing so you can't come," was her angry reply before slamming the door of the nearby stall of the, apparently, not so far off dressing room.  
  
-- Two Minutes Later --  
  
Kagome came out with a tank top with a number 55 on it and shorts on; she looked really good. "What do you think?" she asked, a blush creeping over her face. The boys were too stunned at first to make intelligent replies. Stuff like that happens when a person's mouth is hanging down to the ground. *WOW, this must me a dream* Kouga thought. *And I never want to wake up..* "You look great!" "Yeah, it's ok," Inuyasha replied, looking elsewhere, a flush touching his cheeks. "Thanks. Did you find anything else?" "Yeah I found something," the hanyou said. Kouga nodded. "Me too." "Well, go in a dressing room and change.and don't rip it, please." She gestured with her hands to emphasize her plea, hoping that she wouldn't be out a few more dollars due to damaged goods.  
  
-- Few Minutes Later --  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga came out of the dressing room, rather embarrassed. Kagome gasped, stifling a giggle as she helped the pair to change their shirts on the proper way. "You two, take off the shirts," said Kagome with a demanding voice. Doing as they were told, both Kouga and Inuyasha took off their shirts; their abs and everything visible to the world. (A/N. Meow lol) "OK, now give them to me." Both men gave the girl the shirts and she adjusted their clothing the right way. "There. Is that better now?" asked Kagome. "Yeah." mumbled the pair, faces a deep red. Both Inuyasha and Kouga had great shirts on, Inuyasha got a shirt that said, "If you want to taste the ground then come and get me." Kouga got a shirt that said "I see you I just chose not to talk to you." (A/N the shirts I put in here are the shirts that my friends and me wear.) They paid everything and left the store. Without much else to do, they roamed.  
  
-- Two Hours Later, One-Hour Left Before Mall Closes --  
  
Miroku and Sango came back with the girl clutching onto the monk's ear like a child that did a naughty thing. "Hey guys.huh?" Kagome glanced around. "Where's Danya?" Suddenly, she heard a very familiar song.  
  
"She's over there." Sango pointed to the music store. There was Danya and couple of her friends, just dancing a bit. Noticing Kagome, Danya grabbed her by the wrist and lead her to the music store. Getting the picture, the girl began dancing a bit also. People filed by, watching the group of girls with mild interest. A ring of people began to form; the feudal company amongst them. Danya snatched Sango in the same way she had with Kagome and pulled her in. Kagome began showing the demon huntress the modern moves. Regaining her senses after a few minutes, to the boys' dismay, Kagome tapped Danya's shoulder, quietly murmuring that she and her friends had to go. Danya nodded and all five left the mall.  
  
(A/N There you have it!! Sorry it took long. But here it is, and thank you for reading this! In addition, I like to Thank Moonlight Shadow4 helping me on this chapter *huggles her* thank you sooo much!!!) 


	5. The Moive Super Star, the pillow fight, ...

Chapter 4  
  
-- Back At The Higurashi Shrine --  
  
"So you guys ready for tomorrow?" Asked Kagome.  
  
"I am ready." Said an excited monk. "After seeing what kind of dancing you girls do I think I will.?" Miroku gets cut short from Sango's fist on his head.  
  
"Do you ever talk about something else than girls and what they do?" Asked Sango with a vein popping out of her fist.  
  
"So Kagome." Said Kouga looking at Kagome. "What did you get at the mael?"  
  
"It's called the MALL. I guess you will have to wait, won't you?" After that Kagome walked to the door and unlocked it. "HELLO? Mom are you home." Silence. "Guess not, OK guys come on." Kagome walked into the house and followed by her friends.  
  
"Now what Kagome?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Well I am going up stairs to get my pj's on. And I will bring something for you four to sleep in." Said Kagome and after that she headed up the stairs.  
  
-- Few Minutes Later --  
  
Kagome came back down with her pajama on and brought her old ones with white roses for Sango, and for the boys she brought down three jogging pants, and three beaters. They all took turns to change the last one was Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" Yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT!?" Yelled back Kagome.  
  
"Can I take off this hat thing?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"YEAH, but you will have to wear it at the dance tomorrow though, because of your ears." Said Kagome  
  
"Fine."  
  
Once Inuyasha came down Kagome asked if they wanted to watch a movie and they agreed but before they watched it Kagome had to tell them what it was and how it works.  
  
Kagome picked a movie about an all schoolgirl named Mary Gallagher wants to life is a kiss. Not just any kiss, mind you - BIG TIM, hold- your- breath- till- you're- gonna- faint, Hollywood- style kiss. But no matter how hard she tries, no one will kiss her. Mary Katherine decides that the only way she's ever going to get what she wants is to become a just like the people she sees getting those kisses in the movies, And when Catholic Teen Magazine sponsors a talent contest at her school, Mary Katherine just might make her dreams come true. and become a Superstar!  
  
"This movie is quite funny you guys, you will love it." Said Kagome.  
  
"Well I will like any thing what Kagome likes." Said Kouga sitting on a chair close to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on the ground with is back to the sofa were Kagome was. *Man why did Kouga have to come, he will fucking mess up I just know it.*  
  
-- After an Hour and Twenty-Two minutes --  
  
"Well you guys me and Sango are going to bed you three stay down here, ALL OF YOU." Kagome had to rise her voice because both Inuyasha and Kouga were about to ask if they can come.  
  
"Night boys." Said Kagome and Sango and they both headed to Kagome's room to sleep.  
  
--___--  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you stay down here and I will check on Kagome and that other chick." Said Kouga ready to go up but Inuyasha grabbed his arm and threw him to the sofa.  
  
"No, you bastard if you go up there then Kagome will take us back and we won't go to the dance thing and she will be upset, so you stay down here got it! And plus she spent over 100 bucks on us so don't messed it up for her." Said Inuyasha while a growl went past his lips.  
  
"I guess your right mutt, besides I don't want to miss a chance to dance with her." Said Kouga with a wide smirk.  
  
"Grrrr.." Growled Inuyasha.  
  
"If you two don't calm down then you won't go at all." Came a very tired voice from the stairs.  
  
"Kagome!" said both Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome." Said Kouga and ran to her and held her hands.  
  
"Wolf don't touch her!" Inuyasha was ready to attack Kouga when Inuyasha and Kouga both received bumps on there heads.  
  
*WACK* *WACK* "GUYS GO TO BED, NOW!!" Yelled Kagome  
  
After that Kagome went back up stairs then Inuyasha threw a pillow at Kouga. Kouga picked up the same one and started hitting Inuyasha with it, then Inuyasha grabbed a different pillow and both Inuyasha and Kouga had a pillow and started a pillow fight and then a pillow hit Miroku in the face and he joined in. Both Inuyasha and Miroku ganged up on Kouga then it was Kouga and Miroku and it was all men for him. After two whole hours of a pillow fight, the boys went to bed.  
  
-- Inuyasha's Dream --  
  
Inuyasha was running but he doesn't know who or what is chasing him or he is chasing something. After a few feet of running Inuyasha saw a simmer of green and white clothes, Inuyasha stopped and walked up to see who it was. The person turned around and smiled at him. "Kagome!" It was Kagome, Inuyasha was chasing Kagome.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha let's go, let's hurry up and find more shards before I go home!" Then she turned around and ran out of view. Inuyasha started running but didn't get any where he tried to call out but he can't say anything.  
  
"Do you think Kagome will really love you mutt!" Said a familiar voice. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kouga in front of him with Kagome hanging on to him and smiling at him.  
  
"Ka..." But Inuyasha couldn't say anything. "Ka." he tried again. *why can't I say anything.* Inuyasha has his fist clenched. Then he screamed out "KAGOME!!!" Suddenly Kouga disappeared, Inuyasha ran to Kagome and hugged her, "Kagome, I don't want you out of my sight Kagome please don't ever leave me." And after that Inuyasha lowered his head and brushed his lips against Kagome's lips and Kagome deepen the kiss.  
  
-- Kagome's Dream --  
  
Kagome is standing around looking around to find someone. As she turned around, saw Inuyasha, smiled, and said, "Come on Inuyasha let's hurry up and find more shards before I go home!" After she started running then ran into Kouga "Hi Kouga-kun." Suddenly Kouga put his arms around Kagome and whispered something that Kagome didn't understand then she felt her arms wrapped around Kouga *what is going on, I can't move!* Then Kouga looked up.  
  
"Do you think Kagome really loves you mutt!" Said Kouga to Inuyasha and she looked at him and he had a shocked face.  
  
*NO!!! Inuyasha it is not what you think," She tried to say something but the only thing that came from her mouth was smile, *NO, don't smile why I can't say anything." Then she heard a her name.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Screamed Inuyasha.  
  
Then she felt Kouga's grip on her disappear on her shoulder, then she felt someone hugging her. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, I don't want you out of my sight, Kagome please don't leave." Tears were starting in her eyes then she felt warm touching her lips. *INUYASHA KISSING ME!!! But it feels so warm* Then she deepen the kiss.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome woke up with shocking expressions.  
  
"What the hell!" Said both in low whispers.  
  
Inuyasha didn't get back to sleep. However, Kagome did. Inuyasha went up stairs quietly to see Kagome; he knew that Kouga is fast asleep.  
  
He entered her room, Kagome was sleeping in her bed while Sango was sleeping on the floor next to the desk, and Inuyasha walked slowly to Kagome and looked down.  
  
'God she beautiful.' Inuyasha lowered his head and brushed his lips to Kagome's lips.  
  
'She is warm, and when Kikyo kissed me she was cold.' Thought Inuyasha, he left the room and went back down stairs.  
  
Sango opened her other eye and smiled before she went back to sleep.  
  
(A/N) there you go there is another one, and I like to say thank you for reading my first fanfiction. THANK YOU!!! 


	6. The Bank robbery

Chapter 5  
  
-- Saturday Morning --  
  
Kagome had asked everyone to go for a walk down town Tokyo to see if there is anything, they can do. Kagome was not wearing her school uniform she wore an ice blue tank top with shorts and tennis shoes, Sango was wearing a purple tank top with purple and black shorts with white tennis shoes. Inuyasha had a red cap to hide his dog ears and wore a red t-shirt and jeans with red Nikes and he had is hair back in low ponytail. Miroku still has his Wind Tunnel cover thingy (I do not know what it has called so there.) and wore a black t-shirt and jeans. Kouga still has his hair up in a high ponytail and still has is brown sweatband with a white beater and Tommy Jeans and white Nikes. (Don't worries Kagome give the boys boxers and Sango got undies too!!!! By: Cara) Inuyasha is in the middle Kagome on his right and Miroku on his left and Kouga was standing on the other side of Kagome. In addition, Sango was on the other side of Miroku.  
  
"It will take about 15 minutes to get down town and you have to promise me," Kagome turned around and looked at them and they looked back at her. "Please guys you have to behave yourselves, which means no fighting over me!" Kagome pointed to Inuyasha and Kouga. "Don't be groping with every single woman down there." She turned to Miroku. "Don't do anything that will get us a ticket or throws us in jail." Everyone nodded, and started to go to the city.  
  
-- Half Way --  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"What was that for Sango?" Miroku had a red hand mark on his face where a very angry Sango slapped him.  
  
"YOU TOUCHED MY ASS AGAIN!" Yelled Sango.  
  
"You had a bug on your butt, so I killed it." Lied Miroku.  
  
"And where is the bug now?" Said Sango.  
  
"Um.Lets just keep walking." Lied Miroku.  
  
-- The City --  
  
"WOW!" Everyone was in awe and could not move, except for Kagome that was ten steps ahead of them.  
  
"ARE YOU COMING?" Yelled Kagome so they can hear them.  
  
All of them looked at Kagome and ran to her so they do not get lost. Kagome led most the way into the city.  
  
"Oh my gods there're too many smells." Said Inuyasha in disgust, since his nose is way too sensitive.  
  
"You will get used to it dog-turd." Said Kouga that inching towards Kagome.  
  
"Wimpy wolf, don't you dare touch her!" Said Inuyasha that stepped in front of him.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kouga what did I say no fighting, please." Begged Kagome that was looking to see if people were looking and thank goodness, that nobody was looking at them.  
  
"Sorry Kagome." Said Kouga.  
  
"Keh." Was the only thing that Inuyasha said.  
  
They walked on deeper in the city. Kagome turned around to see if everyone was still here and realized that Miroku was missing.  
  
"MIROKU!" Yelled Sango  
  
Sure enough, they found him at a Victoria Secret Store, drooling and day dreaming something very naughty.  
  
*WACK, BAM*  
  
Inuyasha and Sango gave Miroku two lumps on his head and dragged him away from the site.  
  
After awhile of walking, they stopped at there first cross walk and it was at no walking so Kagome stopped and so did the other three but Inuyasha just went ahead.  
  
"Why are you guys waiting for, come on." Inuyasha said behind is shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha wait." Kagome tried to stop him but a car got to him first and Inuyasha went flying into the intersection.  
  
"Oh my god!" Yelled the man in the car that hit Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha got up without any injuries.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Yelled Inuyasha at Kagome.  
  
"WELL INUYASHA IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME THEN YOU WOULDN'T GET HIT." Kagome yelled back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you alright boy?" Said the man.  
  
"Keh. That was nothing, it felt like one of my brother's punches.  
  
The man looked in shock to see that Inuyasha had no injures not even a scratch on him.  
  
"How.um.oh never mind. Just as long you are not dead, I will be fine. I mine you would be fine." After that, the man walked back to his car and traffic went as it was before.  
  
-- Half an Hour Later --  
  
"Guys, I need to get money from the bank you three wait here and Sango and I will go in." Kagome and Sango walked in the tall building that said The 1st National Bank.  
  
When the girls walked and the boys made sure they were in so they would not hear them, Kouga and Inuyasha went head to head again over Kagome.  
  
"Why don't you face it dog-turd you love that dead bitch and not Kagome, you have always gone after her when you hear a rumor she is around and you always go off after her." Kouga had a good point. "So why don't you go back to your time and I will go with Kagome."  
  
"Fat chance!" Inuyasha voice was getting louder but he did not want Kagome mad at him or sit him, he did not want this to be a bad day for her. "Listen Wolf, lets make this night and day a good time for Kagome, she is putting her whole thing into this alright?"  
  
Kouga was about to say something when three men with black caps and black jackets walked in with bags and slivery sticks. Then they heard shouting inside.  
  
"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND." There was a gunshot and a groan of pain came inside. "I SAID ON THE GROUND.  
  
"YOU PEOPLE DON'T WANT TO MAKE HIM MAD!"  
  
Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku looked threw the door and saw a man bleeding on the ground from his leg and five feet away was Kagome with a scared expression and Sango was bold and was ready to fight if Kagome didn't have Sango by the wrist. This made Inuyasha and Kouga mad when one of the three men said. "EVERYONE ELSE OUT SIDE BUT YOU TWO STAY HERE!"  
  
Everyone that was inside came running out, the boys looked for Sango and Kagome but they did not see them Inuyasha and Kouga grabbed a man by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Who is still in there geezer, TELL US!" Both Kouga and Inuyasha yelled at the old man.  
  
"Two girls one looked like a fifteen and a sixteen, there on the ground." Whimpered the old man.  
  
"WHAT DID THEY WEAR?" They yelled at him again and this time Miroku joined in.  
  
"The girl that looked like fifteen wore a light blue tank top, and the sixteen wore a purple one that's all I know, now please let go." He begged to be letting go, Inuyasha dropped him, he and Kouga busted threw the door making the window scatter, and the man closer to the door flew back into a wall and fell unconscious. 


	7. The Three Heros!

Chapter 6  
  
-- Girls Side View in the Bank --  
  
"Guys, I need to get money from the bank you three wait here and Sango and I will go in." Kagome and Sango walked in the tall building that said The 1st National Bank.  
  
"Hello may I help you today ladies?" Said the bank person.  
  
"Yes I will like to withdraw Fifty dollars please." Asked Kagome with a smile.  
  
"Alright please fill this out this form and I'll be back with your money." The banker walked into the back room.  
  
Kagome filled out the form before the banker got back. The banker handed the money to her and when Kagome and Sango were about to leave three men came in with black caps and black jackets and one of them pulled out a gun and wounded a near by person in the leg.  
  
"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND. I SAID ON THE GROUND." The taller one yelled  
  
"YOU PEOPLE DON'T WANT TO MAKE HIM MAD!" The second man yelled also but in a scared kind of yell.  
  
Everyone was on the ground but Kagome and Sango kept sanding not with bold faces. The men were a little shocked to see Kagome and Sango standing with bold faces.  
  
"You bitches better get on the ground now or else." He clicked his loaded gun and aimed it at a pregnant woman. "Or this bitch dies!"  
  
Kagome and Sango did not want the mother to be and her unborn child died so they did what they were told to.  
  
"BOSS WE SHOULD HAVE HOSTAGES!" yelled the spotter when the police came.  
  
"These two would be fine. ALL OF YOU OUT ACCEPT YOU TWO!" Roared the boss, and pointed at Kagome and Sango.  
  
Everyone in the build except Kagome and Sango ran out side and two people helped the man with his legged shot. Kagome looked like she was about to cry, and Sango growled wishing she brought her boomerang along.  
  
After a few minutes the girls herd yelling from outside and the three men looked to see what is up.  
  
"What the fuck is going out there," said the man that is the scout. "Three bakas are yelling at an old geezer."  
  
"What do they look like?"  
  
"You're not going to believe this but the guy that is holding on to the geezer has sliver hair, and a guy with a high pony tail, and the other guy has a low pony tai.." The man did not have time to finish when the window burst open and he went flying back and hit a near by wall and fell unconscious.  
  
"Buster!" Yelled the second tallest man. "You will pay." He pointed his gun but was too slow to pull it out when Kouga used his shards in his legs to punch him out and threw him out side.  
  
"Tai!" The boss ran over to Kagome, picked her up, and pointed the gun to her head. "COME ANY CLOSER AND THE BITCH DIES!" Inuyasha and Kouga froze when he herd he will kill her, but this mad Inuyasha pissed off. However, the boss did not know that Miroku used the escape door on the other side of the building and grabbed the gun and threw it out of his reach and pushed him to Inuyasha who threw him out side where the police where, Miroku dragged the man by the door outside by the collar, the police arrested them. When the reporter arrived, they wanted an interview with the hero's but once they got there, they were gone.  
  
(Sorry that was a short chapter, and not really exciting, but cut me some slack this is my first one here, please R&R) 


	8. SCREAMS SCHOOL! and DOGE BALL!

Chapter 7  
  
"Well that was fun." Inuyasha was smiling, Inuyasha loved to fight, too much ^_^;  
  
"You should really grow up mutt face." Said Kouga  
  
"What you say SCUM BAG???" Yelled Inuyasha  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Kagome roar in rage.  
  
"Sorry Kagome." Said Kouga and Inuyasha in unions.  
  
"Its only 10:45 A.M." Said Kagome. "Well let's get go."  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Three girls came up.  
  
"Oh Ari, Eumi, Kay." Said Kagome with a smile.  
  
"Your better we see." Said Ari.  
  
"Guess what, Hojo is looking all over for you Kagome," Said Kay, "Its sooo kawii! He misses you sooo much and."  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga interrupted her in her face.  
  
"WHOS THIS HOJO!?!?!" They said it in unions.  
  
"Uh.Kagome who are they?"  
  
"INUYASHA, KOUGA!!!" Yelled Kagome. "DON'T BE SO RUDE!!! Sorry guys this is Sango," She pointed to the girl wearing a purple tank top with purple and black shorts with white tennis shoes and her hair up in a high ponytail. "This is Miroku," She pointed to the boy who is wearing a blank t- shirt and jeans, and he had a cloth over his right arm. "This is Kouga," The boy wearing a brown sweatband with a white beater and Tommy Jeans and white Nikes and three gaped, they can see his abs and muscle, Ari started to drool a bit. "And this is Inuyasha, the boy I been telling you about," a boy with silver hair, wearing a red cap (to hide his doggie ears) he wore a red t-shirt and jeans with red Nikes and his hair is in a low ponytail.  
  
The girls also grabed at Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku, until when. Miroku took all the girls hands and said with pride.  
  
"Would one of you pretty ladies bear me a child?"  
  
*BAM*  
  
Sango hit Miroku over the head.  
  
"Pervert." She growled.  
  
"Are you guys going to the mall?" Asked Ari.  
  
"You guys want to?" She asked her friends behind her.  
  
"Sure." They all said it.  
  
The mall was only a couple of blocks away, the girls were talking interest, and the three were asking Kagome and Sango how hot the three guys were. The Kagome and Sango both sweatdroped.  
  
"If only they knew." Thought Kagome.  
  
"They were only few feet away from the mall, when Kagome's mom's car came up and.  
  
"Young lady you get your butt in the car you four too." Said Kagome's mom. "Sorry girls but Kagome and her friends will have to go they will meet you at the dance.  
  
"Alright, bye guys." The three waved good-bye to the four.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome's mom gave Kagome a letter.  
  
"At noon School will start."  
  
"WHAT, DO YOU MEAN SCHOOL WILL START?!?!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
"Kagome if you haven't noticed that today is make up day, tomorrow is summer vacation and you can take your friends."  
  
"O-ok." Kagome ran up to her room and changed into her uniform, and had extra uniforms, Kagome's mom order Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga. "Change into these."  
  
~11:30~  
  
"Come on guys lets go!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"HENTI!!!"  
  
Sango came down, she had her hair up, and she is red. Inuyasha and Kouga dragged Miroku downstairs.  
  
"Wow guys you look great!" Kouga took Kagome's hands and smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you Kagome." He kissed her on the cheek and he ran outside before Inuyasha could hit him.  
  
"YOU BASTURD!!!" Inuyasha ran outside after Kouga.  
  
Kagome blushed when Kouga kissed her cheek. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at the school, Kagome took the four to the principle, after 15 min, he told Kagome that her friends can follow her around the school. It is only a half-day, there only three classes (WOOHOO, lol).  
  
"First class is."  
  
The day went on; the last class was P.E. hehehe  
  
"OK class, we are playing Doge ball, lets see," the teacher is picking team captains. "Inuyasha and Kouga, you two are the captains and do you know how to play?  
  
"yeah" Kagome told her friends how to play it."  
  
"Ok then, Inuyasha pick a number from 0 to 10."  
  
"Um.10?"  
  
"Nope, Kouga?"  
  
"Uh.3?"  
  
"Nope,"  
  
"5?"  
  
"Yep, you pick first, pick any one Inuyasha in the line,"  
  
"Uh.Miroku,"  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
Kouga smirked, "Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha was about to yell something when Kagome gave him a look.  
  
"Sango"  
  
The names went by Kouga had his team and Inuyasha has his team.  
  
"LET'S PLAY!!!"  
  
CLIFFY!!! HAHAHA sry it took soooooo long to up date it's the schools fault, plz review!! 


	9. Rob Zombie!

Chapter 8  
  
"LET'S PLAY!!!"  
  
The doge balls went flying across the gym, everyone was going after each other's necks, but Inuyasha and Kouga where glaring at each other, they think that the other people don't even excites, they are in a Duel of the Fates and it looks not EVEN Kagome can stop them, in fact she doesn't want to, she is having too much fun, she and Sango are having there own fun. The teacher turned on the Radio.  
  
He turned up the bass; Kagome knew what song it was and lipped singed it,  
  
From out of the darkness the Zombie did call, threw pain and suffering he brought to the mall, away of the children to hide in there beds, of fear of the Devil might chop off there heads.  
  
Kagome made a exactly laugh as the child that said that intro, the bass started to pick up and the start of the song got creep and then went to the rock of the guitar.  
  
Shriek the lips  
  
across ragged tongue  
  
convulsing together. sing  
  
violently, move the jaw, cry  
  
aloud. Bound up the dead  
  
triumphantly.  
  
Inuyasha made the first throw and that gave the single for Kouga to throw his.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
you pray so hard on bloody knees  
  
the ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
down in the cool air I can see. hey, yeah! - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
hey, yeah! - I'm your superbeast  
  
hey, yeah! - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
hey, yeah! - I'm your superbeast  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha's team where all out expect for them, they glared while the song went on.  
  
Stir the limbs across the wrist  
  
full possession of memory  
  
bury me as a dog  
  
icy hands surrounding me  
  
"Hey Mutt Face may I should bury you, like the worthless dog you are!" Yelled Kouga while dodging another ball that Inuyasha threw at him.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
You pray so hard on bloody knees  
  
the ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
down in the cool air I can see  
  
"In your dreams you flea bag." Inuyasha threw another ball at him. "You know that I am the Superbeast here!"  
  
hey, yeah! - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
hey, yeah! - I'm your superbeast  
  
hey, yeah! - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
hey, yeah! - I'm your superbeast "In your dreams mutt!" Kouga threw two dodge balls at once and one was close of hitting Inuyasha on the head. This almost knocked off his hat, which Kagome got permission from the principle to keep on.  
  
shriek the lips  
  
across ragged tongue  
  
convulsing together. sing  
  
violently, move the jaw, cry  
  
aloud. bound up the dead  
  
triumphantly  
  
The Battle between Kouga and Inuyasha continued, until the teacher said that they are now going to play Double Trouble. One person on each team goes to the middle have a doge ball, two doge balls at worth 10 steps, while only one is worth 5 steps. Kagome and Sango where the Two who got to be the trouble makers and the three boys ran away as far as they can, they knew what Sango and Kagome where capable of. Kagome and Sango decided to be on a team and just went after everyone else; until they are the last ones standing then they would go against each other.  
  
"OK, this is the plan Kagome," Said Sango, "We get everyone else and leave the boys for last to get, then once everyone is down and not he boys we will corner them and get them at once.  
  
Kagome agreed and they went to battle. In matter of seconds, everyone was down expect for Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku, and Ari. Sango was going for Ari; Sango felt something on her bottom.  
  
"HENTI!!!" Sango threw the dodge ball at Miroku with much force that he almost made a dent on the ground.  
  
Kagome and Sango where now going after Inuyasha and Kouga. They were so stupid to go in the same corner.  
  
The ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
you pray so hard on bloody knees  
  
the ragged they come and  
  
the ragged they kill!  
  
down in the cool air I can see  
  
As much they had to admit to this, they were defeated, Kagome got Inuyasha, and Sango got Kouga. Now the real fight begins but the bell rang and class, school was over and now SUMMER VACTION STARTS!!!!  
  
hey, yeah! - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
hey, yeah! - I'm your superbeast  
  
hey, yeah! - I'm the one that you wanted  
  
hey, yeah! - I'm your superbeast  
  
The music died down, Kagome and Sango had to literally drag the sore boys out of the gym, just wait for them to get a piggy back ride after the dance!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THERE YOU GO!!! Sry for the wait but hey what can I say.  
  
Inuyasha: YEAH WHAT CAN YOU SAY, making me as a weakling to Kagome and Sango, why if you weren't writing this I would beat the living day lights out of ya.  
  
*DJ-girly83 holds out a tape recorder.* Inuyasha: What the hell is that thing?  
  
Kagome's voice.  
  
Inuyasha: Huh?  
  
*She pressed the play button and Kagome's voice came it said.*  
  
Kagome's voice: Inuyasha.SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!  
  
*Inuyasha is on the ground, making the hole deeper and deeper, he got out but didn't know she rewind it and she pressed play again*  
  
Bye for now!  
  
*she rewind it and pressed play until Inuyasha begged for mercy* :D .V.. *peace sign* 


	10. The Dance Is Here

Chapter 9  
  
Kagome and the gang where about to leave the school when, Kagome heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" A teacher walked up to the gang, "Kagome you have one more class."  
  
"What?" the principle told her three classes THREE classes not FOUR classes. "Um...ok then um...come on guys we have to go to our fourth class."  
  
"What one is that?" asked Sango.  
  
"Music." Said Kagome and the teacher in a unison, only Kagome was a sulk while the teacher smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome I want you to sing Fallin' please," said Mrs. Black, "I know its been along time but please."  
  
Kagome looked at her friends and went up to the stage, Mrs. Black popped in the CD that only has the notes but not the singing.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat.  
  
"I keep on fallin' in And out of love with you Sometimes I love you Sometimes you make me blue Sometimes I feel good At times I feel used Loving you darling Makes me so confused,"  
  
Inuyasha and the rest where speechless, they didn't think Kagome singed this well! She sung like an angel!  
  
"I keep on fallin' and out of love with you I never loved someone the way that I love you,"  
  
Mrs. Black smiled the way she was singing.  
  
"Oh oh oh I never felt this way How do you give me so much pleasure? And cause me so much pain Cuz when I think I've taken more then would a fool I start fallin' Back in love with you,"  
  
"I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you I never loved someone the way that I love you,"  
  
"I, I, I, I'm fallin' I, I, I, I'm fallin' Fallin', fallin', fallin' Fallin'"  
  
"I keep on fallin' in and out of love with you I never loved someone the way that I love you,"  
  
"I'm fallin' in and out of love with you I never loved someone that way that I love you"  
  
"I'm fallin' in and out of love with you I never loved someone that way that I love youuuuuu." The music died down, Kagome got a huge applause from her friends and the teacher.  
  
"Bravo, bravo!" yelled the teacher while clapping. "All right you can go now people have a safe summer vacation." Everyone ran outside to do what he or she were planning for the rest of the summer, like watching TV, sleeping, or mess around.  
  
"Wow Kagome I didn't know you could sing like that!" said Sango. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing!?"  
  
"You guys didn't really ask me," Kagome walked ahead humming Fallin'.  
  
Kagome's mom pulled up to the curb, while yelling, "Kagome! Over here!" Kagome got in follow by Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga, Kagome's mom asked how was school and everyone just said Great!  
  
"Mom could you turn on the radio?" Asked Kagome with pleading eyes.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi pushed the "On" button. Music died down.  
  
'Well that was Rob Zombie "Living Dead Girl." Now here is Aqua with "Lollipop (Candyman)."' Said the DJ, a piano started up.  
  
"I am the Candyman...Coming from Bountyland."  
  
"Oh my GOD mom turn it up!" Kagome almost screamed.  
  
"I wish that you were my Lollipop - Sweet things, I will never get enough If you show me to the sugar free - will you give me a sodapop for free"  
  
Kagome danced in her seat by tossing her head around.  
  
"Come with me Honey I am your sweet sugar Candyman Run like the wind fly with me to Bountyland Bite me I'm yours if you're hungry please understand This is the end of the sweet sugar Candyman"  
  
"Uh Kagome can you turn it down?" Asked Miroku. But he got an elbow in his chest from Sango she was enjoying the song also. "Ow."  
  
"Oh my love - I know you're my Candyman And all my love - your word is my command Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman And all my love - let us fly to Bountyland"  
  
"You are my Lollipop...sugar sugar top You are my Lollipop...sugar sugar top"  
  
"I wish that I were a bubble gum - chewing on me baby all day long I will be begging for sweet delight - until you say I'm yours tonight"  
  
"Come with me Honey I am your sweet sugar Candyman Run like the wind fly with me to Bountyland Bite me I'm yours if you're hungry please understand This is the end of the sweet sugar Candyman"  
  
"I am the Candyman...Coming from Bountyland I am the Candyman...Coming from Bountyland"  
  
"You are my Lollipop...sugar sugar top You are my Lollipop...sugar sugar top"  
  
"I love that song!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
Kagome's mom pulled up to the curb the gang got out and went up stairs after Kagome's mom told her that she was going to the supermarket. The gang walked inside seeing Souta and Shippou playing video games, like all ways and Shippou was winning by 4 points.  
  
"Come on guys we have to get ready for the dance!" Kagome went up stairs followed by Sango, the boys started up when there clothes were throwing down the stairs. "There's a bathroom in the guest room."  
  
Miroku went in the guest room first because Inuyasha and Kouga where fighting over which one got there first.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Few Hours later  
  
The boys where all ready, Inuyasha wore a red shirt that hugged his upper body you can see his six pack and muscle on his arms, he also wore baggy jeans with red and white tennis with white sox's and he wore black and white boxers with dogs on them, Miroku wore a black shirt that also hugged his upper body that also showed his muscle! His shirt is tucked in with dark blue jeans with a belt, he wore black and white tennis with white sox's, and he wore purple and black boxers with silver ladies on them, *like the trucks flaps things*. Kouga wore a white shirt that ALSO showed his six pack and muscles, and he wore blue jeans with a belt that had wolves carved in them and white tennis. (A/N I had to described there boxers! Lol)  
  
~~~~~~~Kagome's Room~~~~~~~ Sango looked AWSOME in her clothes, she wore blue jeans that hugged her hips and wore a thin tan long sleeve shirt that the neck went a good 1-inch collarbone and she wore her hair in a high ponytail and she wore white and gray tennis. Kagome also wore hugger hip jeans with a camouflage shirt, and she wore a Hooters Jacket with the same colors as her shirt and she wore green and black shoes. In addition, she two had her hair up but with some strands on the side of her face. (A/N NOT THAT STYLE KIKYOU WEARS!!! SHE SHOULD BURN IN HELL!)  
  
Sango still had her eye shadow on with light purple eyeliner and mascara, Kagome had green eye shadow with dark green eyeliner and mascara. Both brushed there teeth and was about to go down stairs when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. "I am sorry but the party..."  
  
Kagome hanged up the phone.  
  
"Huh, I wonder who that could be."  
  
The phone ranged again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hey this is DJ sup? Ready for the dance?!?!?!" (A/N: DJ= Me)  
  
"Yeah you coming over?"  
  
"Already here."  
  
Danya was right in her room.  
  
"Wow that was fast." Said Kagome  
  
Danya had baggy jeans with a kitten on it with chains that said. "Bite Me!" and she wore tennis just plain old tennis.  
  
"Ready!?!?!"  
  
The girls ran down stairs and said there good-bye and stuff while the boys where already out side waiting. All six of them walked to the old gym, which only had a basketball court and a basement for the wrestling team. They paid there way in when they went up the stairs and went through the door into the basketball court there was a stage where the DJ played the songs and stuff Danya ran off somewhere properly dance. They saw her by the stereo dancing; she swerved back and forth with the beat to Blood Rave from Blade. Kagome ran over and started dancing with her while Sango was once again dragged to go over, soon all three where dancing while the boys sat on the benches don't know what to do, Danya came over and pulled Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku to dance, all three where blushing and they started to move but not...really....good. ^_^; the gym started to fill up with students the popular girls where all in the middle somewhere dancing while the other girls where talking with there boyfriends or there best friends.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!! LADIES IT'S TIME TO SHOW OFF YOUR BUTA!" The DJ cried in the microphone when the music died down. "SO THAT MEANS BOYS YOU'RE OFF THE FLOOR!!!'  
  
Danya and the other girls pushed the boys to the benches and they all went to the middle Sango sat this one out, while Kagome and Danya went to the middle.  
  
Then all the girls said in unison.  
  
Oh my god Becky, look at her butt It is so big She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends Who understands those rap guys They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute I mean her butt It's just so big I can't believe it's so round It's just out there I mean, it's gross Look, she's just so black  
  
Then all the girls stamped there right foot on the floor and went there sperate ways and began what Miroku liked...they where shaking there asses! Miroku was drooling literally in fact so where Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
"READY GUYS!?" Yelled the DJ. Then...  
  
So Fellas *the guys said in unison* Fellas *and again they said it.* Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah) Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt Baby got back  
  
Most of the guys where looking at Kagome, she was the one moving faster then any other girls this time it was the girls turn to...  
  
So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah) Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah) Then turn around Stick it out Even white boys got to shout Baby got back.  
  
Yeah baby When it comes to females Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection 36-24-36 Only if she's 5'3"  
  
This time all the guys came out to dance with there girls but Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku stayed. Danya came over and took Sango's hand and made her dance, Sango was blushing when she danced.  
  
So your girlfriend throws a Honda Playin workout tapes by Fonda But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt Some brothers wanna play that hard role And tell you that the butt ain't gold So they toss it and leave it And I pull up quick to retrieve it So cosmo says you're fat Well I ain't down with that Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin And I'm thinkin bout stickin To the beanpole dames in the magazines You aint it miss thing Give me a sista I can't resist her Red beans and rice did miss her Some knucklehead tried to dis Cuz his girls were on my list He had game but he chose to hit 'em And pulled up quick to get with 'em So ladies if the butt is round And you wanna triple X throw down Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts Baby got back  
  
"ALL RIGHT LADIES!!! THAT WAS GREAT, I THINK THE BEST ONE WAS KAGOME, AND EVERYONE GIVE HER A HAND!" Everyone clapped for Kagome. "AND WE DON'T WANT TO FOR GET DANYA AND THE GIRL NEXT TO HER, WHATS YOUR NAME?"  
  
"SANGO RANDY!" Yelled Danya to the DJ.  
  
"AWSOME! WELL LETS PARTY STARTED!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait but I hope you like this one! If you are wondering where are singing these songs ask me and I will tell ya!  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
DJ-girly83 turned around and there was Inuyasha smiling, he had the tape recorder in his hand and he squeezed his hand it broke in peaces.  
  
"um....ok, well don't worry Inuyasha I have another one, *she pulled out another one and she put it at max volume and played it.* bye for now!  
  
*SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!*  
  
"OWIE!" hehehe .V.. 


	11. The Tail and the EyeOpener

"Now its time for a little game, its called Snowball," say Randy over the micorphone. "Boys go on one side of the gym and the girls on the opposite. Now I will choose two people a chick and a guy to dance to a slow song then when I say snowball the girl and boy have to go and pick a different dance partner, understand?." Everyone nodded, "Alright, umm... Danya and..." Randy looked around the area he saw Danya, "and the guy with the tail come on the dance floor."  
  
The gang gasped and turned to Kouga, "It started to hurt alright!!!"  
  
"Yo man with the tail come on!"  
  
"Huh?" Kouga looked at Danya, she was pretty, but he still likes Kagome more. But Danya's eyes seemed very different from any other human, her eyes where blue with, and three different colors of blue, and there was some gray in them also, it hit him, 'Is Danya a...' His thoughts were cut short when Danya pulled him the floor, Randy played a smooth melody.  
  
"Well how do you like the dance so far Kouga?" asked Danya blushing.  
  
"Its " He blushed when she giggled.  
  
"So Kouga you got a crush on Kagome?"  
  
"You can say that." Kouga stiffen when he saw hurt in Danya's eyes.  
  
"Hey..." Kouga was interrupted.  
  
"Snowball." Danya let go of Kouga and went to pick at a guy, and Kouga went straight for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome took Kouga's hand and went to the dance floor and they started slow dancing.  
  
"Kouga you didn't tell Danya you love me right?" Questioned Kagome.  
  
"Well she asked if I had a crush on you and I said 'You can say that.'" Replied Kouga.  
  
"Was she upset?"  
  
"Her eyes went sad, I don't know why?"  
  
"I don't know either." Kagome lied.  
  
'Poor Danya, when she first saw Kouga she went total gaa gaa over him.'  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome?" asked Danya.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Promise you won't tell."  
  
"Yeah I promise."  
  
"Well I sought of like Kouga, he is very hot and nice in my point of view but I think he likes you a lot more, so does that Inuyasha guy, and I think he has the hots for you."  
  
Kagome blushed at the last statement."  
  
End  
  
"Snowball."  
  
Kouga went to sit down sense he only wanted to dance with Kagome, but he wished he would have gotten a kiss from her.  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, and took his hand and they both went to the dance floor, Kagome saw Miroku and Sango dancing, Sango had her head on his shoulder, while Miroku's head on top of hers. Kagome smiled wide when Sango looked up at Miroku, Kagome read Sango's lips. 'I love you Miroku,' Miroku then smiled and brought his lips to her mouth. She smiled and kissed him back.  
  
The song ended and Randy started playing pop music, while the music was still playing Danya was sitting on one of the benches, moving around, she looked like she was uncomfortable, "Ow."  
  
"Danya? What's wrong?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I need to tell you something but we need to talk private, Danya grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down stairs they went down two stair cases and went inside the girls bathroom, Danya turned around and locked the door with only her and Kagome inside, Kagome looked around the bathroom was a mess, the tiles where rusting, the foist and sink where also, the water ran brown when Kagome tested, she didn't want to look in the stalls, because the smell gave it away.  
  
"So whats wrong Danya?" Kagome was concerned about her friend.  
  
"Kagome, do you think Demons still exist?"  
  
Kagome stiffen, "W-why?"  
  
"Because, I don't' know if I should tell you this but,"  
  
"OK!!! Inuyasha and Kouga are demons!!! Inuyasha is a half dog/human demon..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Kouga is a wolf demon and..."  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I didn't say anything about them, I am talking about ME!" yelled Danya.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Kagome." Danya turned around and pulled a furry blond tail out of her paints, "I am a demon."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Danya waited for the scream to come but it never came, she looked up and when she did Kagome hugged her tight, she let go after a few seconds, "why didn't you tell me before Danya?"  
  
"Because I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't be my friend."  
  
"Danya, I will always be your friend no matter what you are!" Said Kagome, Danya smiled, when she did so her fangs appeared, her sharp pearly white fangs, her fangs even made white seem darker. Kagome smiled back. Kagome laughed nervously. Danya laughed.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"NO!! You just surprised me is all." Both Danya and Kagome where laughing now.  
  
OMG, I am so sorry that took so long, I had a tough summer, and it was hard to get on, but I came though, and I am rewriting my other fic, because it had a few errors on there and it didn't get much reviews, but I hope you like this chapter, and the end will soon come and you will find out the couples well you already know Sango and Miroku now hehe. But I promise I will try to update now. 


	12. I Have Fallen And I Can't Get Up

Danya couldn't believe Kagome freaked when she told her about her origins, and what did Kagome mean when she said Inuyasha and Kouga where demons? Should she ask her, or just keep it to herself and let it bug her for the rest of the night? Ask, don't ask, Ask, Don't ask, As...

"Danya?" asked Kagome

"hmm?"

"Is there something you want to ask me? Because you seem to be, I don't know, um... out in space." Said Kagome.

"Well um...what did you mean by Inuyasha and Kouga being demons?"

'Oh no!' Kagome tried to think. "Well, um...you see I was just kidding, I was playing!" Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Kagome..."

"Uh...Yes Danya?"

"You are a BAD liar."

"Heh"

"Kagome...you know I told you my darkest secret, why can't you tell me yours?" Whined Danya, "Please..." Danya gave Kagome puppy eyes. Kagome caved.

"Um...ok, well you see it started like this..."

"...and now where here" Kagome looked at Danya, Kagome felt rage, Danya was asleep.

"Huh...wha..." Danya looked up at Kagome. "Opps, Sorry Kagome-chan."

Kagome laughed, "Its ok gurl."

Danya heard a dance. She screamed.

"OW...What is it?!" Kagome rubbed her ears.

"THEHAMSTERDANCESONGISPLAYING!!.

"What?"

"Oh, come on!" Danya grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her up to the dance floor. Everyone was doing the dozy doe when the Hamster Dance Song came into play. Everyone was Dancing and having a good time.

In a dark corner of the room, pair of ice blue eyes watch the group. "Soon you will be mine Princess."

Kouga watched the new couple dance some more, they were talking and laughing, and then Danya's head popped in his head. Kouga gasped and shaked his head. _'No, she must not be on my mind, Kagome is, she is always on my mind._' Kouga started thinking of Kagome. _'Kagome with such creamy skin, her hair, as golden as the sun, and her eyes, those beautiful eyes, full of life and happiness, and Kagome is like that too...WHAT!! No I CAN'T FALL FOR DANYA; Kagome is my woman and nothing more!'_ Kouga looked up and saw Kagome and Danya walking by. When Danya walked by, Kouga saw a blond fur, '_a TAIL!'_

Kouga got up and grabbed Danya's wrist. "Kouga what are you doing?" Yelled Danya over the music. "I want to DANCE...DANCE!" Danya started pulling but then, Kouga put her over his shoulder just like Kagome when they first met. "Kouga put me down! I said put me down! Down down down down down!"

Then Kouga set her down on at the bottom of the stairs.

"Danya, who... no what are you?" Asked Kouga sternly.

"What in God's name do you mean?"

"This..." Kouga grabbed her tail, Danya jumped in pain.

"OW! That hurt! It hurts if you pull it!" Then Danya gasped. She forgot to put her tail away. "Hey wait of minute what about you!" Danya went around him and pulled his brown tail out. Kouga's eyes widen.

"What do you mean; I don't know what you're talking about."

"OH MY GOD, I pulled a tail out of your pants! Moreover, I think you do! Kouga Leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe of the East Lands!"

"How did you know?"

"DUH! I am a Wolf Demon too! I would think I would know these things! I just had to make sure!" Said Danya.

Kouga and Danya talked, about there pasts. Kouga started blushing when ever she laughed when she blushes.

'_I have fallen and I can't get back up.'_ Thought Danya.


	13. Is This The End?

"So tell me about you life Danya," Asked Kouga.

"Well, for some reason I think my whole life was a lie you know. I mean, I don't think my mother is really my mother, but a woman that took me away from my family." Kouga say her sad blue eyes, "but I can remember there scents so well, my mom was like roses and my father wood area. And I knew my mother and father are happy and yet sad, I feel that there upset."

Kouga looked at Danya with pity.

"Spare me your pity, Kagome is giving me enough already." Said Danya icily. "What about you?"

"What?" Kouga forgot the questioned he asked, he blushed when Danya giggled.

"What about you life?"

"Well I feel like I need to find someone, and it I think it's Kagome, because in my dreams there's a girl calling my name, and I really do think its Kagome." He didn't look at Danya when he said those words.

"So you dictated you life to find that girl?"

"Yeah, but I just can't find her and like I said I think it's Kagome, but now I am not for sure." He looked at her this time. "Before Kagome there is this girl named Ayame she is a wolf demon too, but she ain't it either, but she keeps saying that we are meant for each other, but I don't think it's really possible."

"Your turn."

"What?"

"Your turn to ask a question." Said Danya smiling like this was a game.

"Do you want to dance?" Kouga asked.

Danya thought about the question.

'Did he ask me to dance with him?' She asked her self, she felt her dreams where starting to come true.

"Yeah sure." Danya and Kouga started to go back up stairs to dance, when they both got threw one door that leads to the second flight of stairs the door shut in Kouga's face.

"What?" Kouga tried to turn the nob but it didn't move...it was lock, he heard commotion on the other side of the door.

Danya didn't noticed the door shutting behind her, because she was listening to the music. She got to the top of the stairs. "We finally meet my beloved." Danya felt a push against her chest then the next thing she knew she was falling. She looked up and saw a man with black short hair with really cold black eyes, when she realized she was falling she did a back flip and her hands grabbed the edge of the eighth stair and did a turn and landed on her feet.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing? You could have hurt me!" Danya yelled at the man.

The man started to laugh then started descending the steppes toward her, Danya started to get a little scared, she never left aura this powerful before.

"Who are you?" Danya demanded.

"Well my princess..."

"Princess...HA me! Yeah right..." She stopped when the man was only a few stairs away from her she took a step back.

"Oh no you are a princess. The Princess of the Black Wolf Demon Tribe your father..." he started but stopped, when once again she interrupted him.

"My father! He has been dead for 10 years!"

"No he hasn't...You have been kidnapped, when you were only 6 years old, that man and woman injected a drug that was invented only a few months before you kidnapping." The man was only inches away from her nose, he grabbed her chin, and he smiled and bends his head for a kiss.

Danya's eyes grew and a flush came to her cheeks, but then she realized what was happening, she extended her claws and made a slash at him, but he caught on with her and jumped out of the way before impact.

"Now, now should princesses act that way?" He questioned with amusement in his voice. Danya growled and leaped forward to attack again but he kept dogging her attacks. Danya bared her fangs. "My turn."

Danya got on her guard, he started walking down the stairs again, and then when he was three steps away he disappeared. Danya's eyes widen and started looking around, and then she started running up the steps and got to the door where the booming music was playing. Danya got her hand on the handle, turned it, went threw she bend her head and let a lot of air out of her mouth then she ran to Kagome and the others, "Kagome!"

"Danya what's wrong?" Kagome ran up to her.

"Someone is after ME!"

"Who? Who is...?" Kagome didn't say anything.

"What?" Asked Danya she was panicking. Then Danya felt being pulled away from Kagome.

"I think it would be wise not to touch her." Said the man, he started to kiss down Danya's shoulder and took a deep breath. "Oh, do I smell the freshness of roses and lilies?" He started to chuckle.

Danya didn't know why but she couldn't move, her legs disobeyed her. "Let me go..." Said Danya she felt sleepy. "Whats wrong with me?" She whispered she barely saw Kagome.

"Danya! What did you do?"

"Nothing, my wooing got the better of her." The man looked to his right he saw Inuyasha running over with furious looks, and he looked past Kagome and Sango and Miroku where coming also. "Well I'll take my leave with my sleeping beauty." He had Danya bridal style in his arms. "Oh, if you are wondering what my name is, it's for me to know and you to find out." Then he disappeared with Danya sleeping in his arms.

Then the door to the basement busted open there stood Kouga breathing heavily and then a question tugged at her heart.

"Where's Danya?"

AN: Well everyone, that is the end of this story, I hope you read my other fanfic, "We Meet Again" And I am going to say thanks to all the people that read and reviewed my work and for that thank you!


	14. Come and See

Hey everyone I know you wondering if I am stopping right there, but I ain't, I am doing a sequel, but first I need to make a short story of Danya's past and how she came to Kagome's school and how they met, and I will remind you it won't be long. So my fans be patient I am going to do my best on the sequel...THANK YOU FOR READING!

DJ-girly83,

P.S.

But plz read my other fanfic "We Meet Again"! and thanks again!!!


End file.
